User talk:DarlaDash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Diner Dash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DarlaDash page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi there! Hi Darla! Nice to meet you! This Dash wiki needs help and I come. Nice to write with you! I have made the infobox character. You can edit Flo for me. I just have played DD1, DD2, DD Flo on go, DD Home hero, Wed D2. I will play more in Dash series to know more about game. Please leave message at my talk. Hope have more fun! (User:XiaoQiaoGrace) Admin of this wiki Hi Darla, we need an admin on this wiki to design, I have requested adopt this wiki, I request that you or me will become a new admin! If I become wiki admin, I will make you become the wiki co-adminitrastor. Please send message to me if you want to know some thing. User:XiaoQiaoGrace, March 2nd 2011, 21:15 Beijing GMT:+8:00 time. ---- Re:Co-admin Oh, thanks, you are so knowledgeable about Dash series, I believe you. Now we just wait the community central staff or helper accept our adopt request. They will choose one of us become adminitrastor, but if one of us become admin, I or you will make each other becomes co-admin too. Okay? I have waited for 6 days, now I have receive their infomation, I must wait to April 17th to be admin but you can be admin, please request at Community Central adopt request admin, please I want you to be Dash wiki admin, you just add a topic and make the reason that you want to be admin and rise the wiki, there is no local admin here. They will request to you later. Oh, another thing, have you play Flo through time and Seasonal Snack?? Wedding Dash 3 Aim Love and 4 4ever?? User:XiaoQiaoGrace, March 3rd, 2011, 13:05 Beijing China GMT:+8:00 time. ---- Time, time and time....Flo Oh, please request by yourself, I have request for you but Wendy don't permit, she said if who want to adopt, please himself or herself make request, not any body else. I hope you will be dash admin soon to design web page, have you seen the flash that I have created on main page? Is it need to correct??? Oh, 1 thing, If you want to play Flo through time, I will give you! I have one but my computer is so lazy, I have play but my virtual memory is so low, then I'm stopping play Dash Boom, Seasonnal Snack and Time, Wedding Dash,.... Oh I 'm so unhappy. Please contact me if you want """MACHINE TIME FLO""". User:XiaoQiaoGrace, 19:45 Beijing China time. ---- Darla have visited the wiki forum yet? Can you talk with user? Oh, please make edit more tahn me and creat more page. You have 54 edit, please edit more than 108 edit, you maybe a new admin. (the rules said) (XiaoQiaoGrace) ----------------- ??? Darla I don't see any request to adopt dash wiki by you, why don't you created one??? How about Flo through time? ([[User:XiaoQiaoGrace)]] 10:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea to let people come here. Pleae talk to me at wiki talk at forum People come here Do you have an acount in Playfirst site web??? If, please join to Playfirst forum, call help. They will come to us wiki and edit! That is the best idea! Please again, Darla Please you must request, just admin can designer wiki theme, change it to beautiful view, then people will come and come more. First, Our wiki not Diner Dash wiki, it is about DASH series wiki (all game related to Flo) Second, you can check the wiki main page view, color....., because the "face" is more important, if the "face" is ugly, the visitor don't feel comfortable to see more pages then although we write is very good. Third, If you become admin, you can be the person who have most tool on this wiki, you can have more power to edit your wiki that you haven't think, believe me because I'm an admin of another wiki of wikia. The playfirst members promise they will come later. You and me can't rise this althougt we hard try to, please, request, this is the only and important thing to do to rise our love wiki Best wishes, Rose. 10:30 Beijing China time.